


Due Date

by UnaghKunn



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Claire totally wears the pants in the relationship xD, F/M, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaghKunn/pseuds/UnaghKunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always had a thing for academics.... and a certain gentleman can be scary when he wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due Date

Hershel coloured a bright shade of red at Claire’s suggestion. He coughed into his hand, trying to formulate a response. Claire just smiled, laughing.

“Oh Hershel, you’re entirely too modest,” she commented, taking hold of his jacket lapels and leaning in to press a kiss to his nose.

This only deepened Layton’s blush, but he slipped his arms around Claire, gently rubbing circles in her back.

“You’re sure this is what you want?” He asked, giving Claire a searching glance, trying to read her eyes, her expression, looking for an answer.

Claire nodded, still smiling. “I’m sure,” she told him, one hand slipping around him and planting a soft smack on his rear end (“Oh!” Layton gasped – Claire giggled at this). “I’ve always had a… thing… for academics.”

“I see,” Layton replied, clearing his throat. His voice had become rather more gravelly, sterner, with those words. “Well, Miss Folly, it appears I have missed your paper…”

Claire swallowed, trying not to look nervous. “Really, sir?” She questioned, tilting her head to one side. “I wonder how that might have happened…”

“Perhaps,” Layton looked at her through narrowed eyes, as if trying to search the very depths of her soul. “It simply wasn’t handed in?”

There was a brief silence, as Claire looked away. “I can explain. Really, I can.”

“Then perhaps you should do so,” Layton answered seriously. “Your scholarship may depend upon it.”

Claire swallowed hard. How to explain? “I tried, really, I did. I have a first draft, but… I wanted it to be perfect, and then between the other essays and assignments I just…” Layton’s eyes were cold and forbidding as she met them, trailing off, “… forgot…”

Layton looked down. “I’m most sorry to hear that, young lady. However,” he said softly, “you know the penalty for missed assignments.”

“Yes.” Claire’s voice was barely above a whisper, her cheeks rapidly burning as she avoided his gaze. She heard Layton pulling out a chair, and then she looked back to him, and he was seated. He patted his thighs.

“Come here.”

Claire trudged over reluctantly, forcing Layton to wait. When she was in front of him, he gestured to a spot on the floor beside him.

“Over my knees, please, Miss Folly.”

She couldn’t help it – there was something chilling in Layton’s mannerisms, the way he spoke, his demeanour – and found herself shaking slightly as she leaned over Layton’s lap. As if sensing her anxiety, Layton briefly reached down to squeeze her hands, rubbing with his thumb. She tried to glance up at him. He gave her a small, half smile.

“Remember you can still say ‘no’,” he reminded her in a low voice. Claire nodded.

“It’s ok,” she whispered. “Keep going.”

Layton cleared his throat. “Miss Folly, it pains me to have to do this; you’ve always been a good student, and I sincerely believe the best of you – however, you also know that I cannot make rules for one student that do not apply to the others.”

Claire hung her head. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“As am I,” Layton replied gently, resting his free hand upon her back. She struggled not to lean in when he graced her backside with his other hand, then the gentle touch was gone, and –

Claire inhaled sharply as his hand came down upon her backside, firm and solid. There was tingling, and then, burning as her nerve-endings protested. She was sure that for just a second, Hershel tensed in response to this, but nonetheless, he went on with administering his penalty.

Trying to avoid struggling – after all, being over someone’s knees wasn’t exactly the most comfortable position in the world – Claire closed her eyes against the tears that were beginning to form. It was amazing to see – to feel, more aptly! – the strength Hershel possessed, and which he was currently channelling into this cool and unusual punishment.

The strikes soon began to take on a rhythm, steady, slow, allowing each to sink in before the next was laid. The tingling had long faded, and each was instead accompanied by a jarring dull aching burn, with a heat that spread across her backside, down into her thighs and up into her back. Something else was also stoked between her legs, a warm tickling that grew into a strained need.

At last, Layton planted the final strike, and his hand came to rest on her rear. Despite his attempt to comfort her by rubbing the ache away, it instead only fuelled the sensations, the wanton pain deep inside. Claire moaned softly.

“Are you alright?” Hershel asked softly.

Claire nodded, breathing in slowly, deeply. “I think so,” she said, rubbing at her eyes. Hershel carefully lifted her, sitting her on his knee – Claire’s eyes widened and she hissed slightly at the pressure on her rump – and rubbed her back lightly. Claire closed her eyes, resting her head against his shoulder, taking comfort in the warmth of his embrace as the endorphins and adrenaline high slowly left her system. His lips on her forehead were soft, a warm kiss to soothe her soul.

Claire smiled, nuzzling his shoulder, and chuckled softly.

“Mmm?” Hershel murmured.

“You know, I didn’t realize you had it in you to be so terrifying,” Claire admitted, as Hershel looked down at her.

He laughed, blushing slightly. “I don’t know whether I should take THAT as a compliment or not!”

Claire giggled, and then sat up. “Well, at the very least, there is one thing you can take as a compliment,” she told him.

“Oh?”

Claire leaned in and kissed him.

**END**


End file.
